


Disobedience

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Dipper Pines, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, M/M, Omega!William Cipher, PWP, Smut, Will Cipher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: His omega was awfully disobedient today.





	

"William!" 

Dipper shouted, storming through the house angrily. The sudden glow of light behind him made him whip around, seeing a shaking William Cipher float in front of him. The floating demon sported soft blue hair and an eyepatch that covered one of his clear blue eyes. One would think he was terrifying with his pointed ears and sharp teeth, if it hadn't been for the demon's whimpering and teary eyes. Or the collar and magical shackles that hung from the demon's neck and limbs. He growled, taking the omega's collar and forcing the demon closer to him.

"What was all that?" Dipper growled, watching the omega whimper in front of him.

"I-I-I-"

"Just get it out, you pathetic demon!" Dipper snarled, clenching the flinching demon's bright blue leather collar tighter in his hand.

"I didn't m-m-mean to, I just-"

"You just what?"

"Y-y-you're my alpha a-a-and-"

"And what?" Dipper's anger softened slightly then as realization hit him.

"A-and s-she got s-so close to you and w-was t-t-touching you a-and-"

Dipper growled, pulling the demon to his knees. The demon looked up at him like a kicked puppy, making the blue-eyed boy let out a ragged sigh. He'd find a way to fix this later, but for now he needed to focus on his demonic omega. 

"So you thought you could act up, then? Because your alpha was talking to another omega?" Dipper crossed his arms over his chest after letting go of the omega's collar. His anger was slowly dissipating, instead returning to its normal stoic nature. 

Will took his bottom lip into his mouth, turning his attention to the alpha's polished shoes. His head was forced back up when a hand gripped his chin. His eye started watering again, making him cry in front of the alpha Pines twin. He leaned forward, nuzzling the alpha's leg with his cheek. Dipper growled a warning for the omega to return to his original position. Will shuffled back, curling into himself as he watched Dipper. 

"A-A-Alpha, I'm s-sorry."

"If I talk to another omega, that's no concern of yours. Who's your alpha?" Dipper had emphasized the last question, watching Will sniffle.

"Y-you're my alpha."

"That's right. And whose orders do you follow?"

"Y-Yours, m-master."

"Look at that, you're a quick learner for once. Do I need to remind you that I have full power in this bond? If I decide to speak with an unclaimed omega, then I will and you will wait patiently until I am done. Do you understand?"

Will nodded, whimpering.

"Do you need to be taught who gives the orders again?"

Will shivered before he watched Dipper reach forward, tugging his collar up. He obeyed the command, moving to stand. His alpha tugged him forward, forcing him to stumble and was finally shoved into Dipper's room. The alpha shoved Will onto his bed, turning to lock the door behind him.

"D-D-Dipper?"

The alpha snarled, making the demon cower. 

"What did I tell you to call me, omega?"

"A-A-Alpha! I-I'm so s-sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" 

"You're incredibly disobedient today, William. Is there any reason for this before we continue with your lesson?"

"M-my h-heat."

Dipper stared at Will for a moment, frowning. Heat? Will's heat wasn't for another few days. Unless...

"My interaction with another omega brought your heat on early?"

Will gave a nervous nod, whimpering when Dipper walked closer to the bed. The gentle tapping of Dipper's shoes against the wood made the demon's breaths become ragged. 

"Take your clothes off."

Will lowered his head, snapping his fingers. His shirt and pants were removed then, gently folded in the corner of the room on the floor. Dipper's eyes raked over his body, and if anyone else had been the victim of it, it would've come off as unsettling. To William, it made him whimper with insatiable need. The omega adjusted his position on the bed, resting on his hands and knees. Dipper tipped the omega's head up, leaning down to kiss the omega gently. It wasn't often the omega received the soft affections of his alpha, making him all the more appreciative of what they did come. 

"I said all of your clothes." Dipper finally stated after pulling away from the kiss. 

Will blushed, magically removing the last bit of his clothes. He swallowed hard as Dipper's eyes studied him, a small smirk threatening to form on the alpha's lips. Will shifted uncomfortably, his heat slowly making it hard to breathe as the room became incredibly hot, even after the removal of his clothes. He felt slick drip down his leg and he whimpered, watching his alpha's eyes dilate. Dipper shrugged off his jacket, and gently pulled against the amulet around his neck. They both landed on the ground with a gentle shuffle, and Dipper's quickly turned to unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Will's eyes were almost completely glazed over in lust, whimpering and struggling to keep himself upward. He bend his elbows down to rest on the bed, only to quickly straighten out again at the commanding growl from his alpha. It only made him hotter, his erection becoming painful as he watched Dipper undress. When Dipper turned to fold the remainder of his clothes and place them on the cabinet across the room, he moved his hand to his cock, pumping it slowly for any kind of relief from the overwhelming heat. Muffled whimpers came at the sensation, and suddenly his hand was forced away, making him whine.

"Did I say you could touch yourself, omega?" Dipper growled behind him, making the omega's body shake.

"N-no, master. B-but p-please I need-I need-"

"You need what, William?" Dipper climbed onto the bed, his knee spreading the omega's legs in front of him. He pressed the omega's shoulders onto the bed, making Will lean back, begging.

"P-please, alpha."

"Please what, William?" Dipper reached around and began pumping the demon's erection at an agonizingly slow rate, making Will buck his hips into the touch to increase the friction.

"Did I say you could do that?" Dipper hissed, making Will clench the sheets in his hands tightly.

"N-no, master." 

"You will learn to obey my rules. Who's your alpha?"

"Y-you, always you." Will let out a high pitched keen as Dipper began pumping his erection quickly, his grip tight. 

After only seconds he let go again, listening to the omega's pants and whimpers. He smirked, feeling his own hormones run rampant at the very smell of his omega's heat. He slid his hand from the omega's cock to his hole, thrusting a finger in roughly. Will gasped, his toes curling as Dipper inserted another, thrusting harshly into the hole as his fingers were quickly coated in the natural lubricant. A third finger was quickly inserted, earning another gasp from the omega below him. When he heard the omega's whines become more frequent, often signaling him being close to orgasm, he pulled his fingers out altogether. The omega below him was unraveling quickly, and Dipper leaned forward to see the omega's face was rubbing against the bed, his knuckles white from his tight grasp on the sheets. His one eye was clenched tightly shut, his face a flushed red as he clenched his jaw. 

"Now you can wait, as punishment for disobeying me." 

The omega let out a long, loud whine in response. Dipper then began rubbing the slick on his own erection, moaning as he started pumping his own member. He felt the omega shift in front of him. He looked to see Will watching him from the side of his eye and he smiled smugly. 

"Like what you see, William?"

The omega leaned back, his posture shifting to one of pure submission to tempt the alpha. Dipper raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, trying to present yourself to try and surpass your punishment, huh? Now that's awfully cocky of you, Will." 

The omega only pursed his lips, his blue eye watching Dipper continue to rub his erection slowly. The alpha finally shifted, lining himself up as he leaned over the omega.

"Who do you belong to, Will?"

"You, mast-" Will let out a high pitched moan as Dipper pushed into him. Dipper groaned as the omega clenched around him. He began pounding into the omega aggressively, growling whenever the omega tried to shift into a different position. The sound of Will's collar jostling mixed with the sounds of uncontrolled whimpers filled the tense air. He clenched his jaw when the omega wasn't nearly as loud as he wanted him to be, quickly adjusting his thrusts and-and there it was. Will began scratching against the sheets and letting out loud pitched whines as Dipper hit his prostate with every rough thrust. 

"D-D-Dipper! Ah!" Dipper grabbed the omega's hair roughly with one hand, reaching around to pump the omega's cock in the other. 

"You belong to me, Will. You will always be mine. Do you understand?" Dipper hissed, watching the demon howl with every thrust. 

Suddenly the walls around his dick clenched around him tightly, and the omega beneath him came in his hand, splattering the white liquid all over the sheets and the omega's stomach. He ceased his thrusts for a moment, letting go of the omega's soft hair. 

"Did I say you could cum, omega?" Dipper growled into Will's ear, making the omega shiver.

"N-no master."

Dipper made another harsh thrust against the demon's prostate, smirking at another howl that erupted from Will. The omega wrapped the blankets around his hands, clenching them harshly as Dipper continued his harsh movements. He continued pumping the omega's cock, reveling in the way it was already growing hard again. 

"That's a good boy. Aren't you a good boy?"

Will whimpered in response, shaking.

"I didn't hear you."

"I-I'm a good boy, m-master."

Dipper bit his tongue harshly as he felt his orgasm coming. Another particularly rough thrust and he felt Will clench around him again. "M-master c-can I- please I need to-" "Come for me, William." Will almost collapsed as another orgasm hit him. Dipper took a sharp inhale as the demon's cock release another round of cum. He leaned forward, biting harshly into the omega's neck while the omega was in his high. He tasted the copper in the demon's blood, and heard the soft growl that erupted from the omega below him. He moaned as he finally came into the omega, nails digging into the soft flesh of Will's side. He steadied himself, leaning against the omega as his vision went completely white. He focused after a moment, his vision filled with stars and he felt dizzy, but always in the best way possible. He felt the omega below him begin to purr. 

Dipper pulled out carefully, watching the omega below him completely collapse onto the bed. He felt himself grow tired, muscles aching. He laid next to the omega, wrapping arms around the demon and pulling him in. The omega only purred louder, cuddling in closer to Dipper. Blood stained Will's neck, mixing with cum on the omega's stomach but Dipper didn't care. He pulled him flush against his chest, closing his eyes as he began purring himself. He looked at the collar, now covered in drying blood. 

"We're going to have to get you another collar."

Will only let out a soft hum in response, nuzzling Dipper's neck. 

"Mmm...m-my alpha." He sighed sleepily. 

Dipper smirked. He raised a hand to run through the omega's sweaty hair. He placed a gentle kiss to the omega's forehead, a gesture that was entirely uncommon for the omega to receive outside of the bedroom. Will relaxed in the alpha's arms, falling into a deep sleep before he knew the heat would wake him again later. Dipper traced his finger down Will's neck onto his back, tracing small designs into the soft skin that he hadn't clawed in his passion. He looked down at Will, a softness in his eyes that he saved only for the blue-haired demon. 

A softness in his heart he only reserved for his omega.


End file.
